


Like A Puzzle, We Fit

by likezoinxman



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likezoinxman/pseuds/likezoinxman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While most people were born with one name inscribed across their palm, on the rare occasion two, Kendall Knight was born with three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Puzzle, We Fit

**Author's Note:**

> So I read [this Sherlock fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/310042) and immediately thought of BTR. This was supposed to be a short drabble but as usual, my muse had other plans. -_- I also experimented with a new writing style so any thoughts/opinions on that would be greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Huge thanks to [rensahannou](http://rensahannou.livejournal.com/) for all the encouragement and patience as I wrote this and for the beta and for just being lovely in general in every aspect of life. ♥

When Jennifer Knight held her newborn son in her arms for the first time, still red and screaming, swathed in a light blue blanket, the first thing she did was uncurl his small fist to see the name of the person her boy was destined to love. A small gasp escaped her, eyes widening as she lightly ran the pad of her thumb across his palm. 

While most people were born with one name inscribed across their palm, on the rare occasion two, Kendall Knight was born with three. 

 

As a child he would trace each name lightly with the tip of his finger, brows furrowed in concentration as he wondered what each boy would be like. 

The first name was Carlos and in his mind, Carlos liked to play cops and robbers and jump in puddles just to see how big of a splash he could make. Then there was James and Kendall liked to think that James was cool. He liked to play hockey and wrestle and helped him steal extra cookies when his mother wasn’t looking. The last name was Logan and he liked to stay up late and tell ghost stories when they should’ve been asleep. He liked to lay around with Kendall and read comics when it was too wet or cold for them to be out. 

They each changed every time Kendall thought about them, but they always loved him and they were always perfect for each other. He let out a small sigh and closed his chubby little fist tightly. It was hard enough for some people to find _one_ soulmate. How was he supposed to find three?

 

People had mixed reactions when they saw his palm. Most people thought it was weird and judged him for it while others pitied him, patting him on the head with a sympathetic smile. 

Kendall learned to ignore them at an early age. Three names only meant he had three people to love and to love him and what could be wrong with that?

 

If there was one thing Kendall hated, it was bullying. So on his first day in high school when he saw two older boys picking on a smaller one, he didn’t hesitate to stomp over to them. He didn’t back down when the two boys towered over him. He stood his ground, fists clenched by his side, ready for a fight if necessary. But the two older boys just scoffed and shoved past Kendall as they left, muttering that they weren’t worth it.

As they walked away, all the tension left Kendall’s body and he sagged slightly in relief before he turned to the other boy. His face was still round with baby fat that made him seem younger than he was but Kendall had a feeling that he would always have a boyish look to him, even when he was an adult, and his eyes were a dark brown that still shone with some kind of inner light. Kendall had never thought of a boy as beautiful before but this boy was close to it. 

Kendall shook the thoughts from his head as the other boy smiled brightly at him. “Thanks! You saved my life!”

Kendall chuckled, mouth twitching into a smile of its own. “Don’t worry about it. Are you okay?”

The boy nodded his head enthusiastically. “Yup! I’m fine.”

Kendall nodded back then cleared his throat softly. “I’m Kendall, by the way,” he said with a friendly smile. The boy stared at him, eyes wide and mouth parted slightly in shock. Kendall felt his smile fall slightly and he suddenly felt self-conscious, the heat of a blush creeping up his neck. “What?”

“Your name is Kendall?”

Kendall frowned slightly and nodded slowly. “Uh, yeah. Is that a problem?”

The boy shook his head, a smile spreading across his face once more. “Nope, not a problem at all! Can I see your hand?”

Kendall’s brows furrowed at the sudden change in topic and unconsciously brought his hand up to hold against his chest. “What? Why?”

But the other boy didn’t answer him and Kendall watched as he tugged his glove off and shoved his palm at Kendall. “I’m Carlos,” he said and Kendall’s mouth parted slightly as he read his name on Carlos’ palm in surprise among James’ and Logan’s.

“My Carlos?”

Carlos grinned and nodded. “Yup,” he chirped out happily. 

Kendall grinned in return, surprise turning into excitement and before Kendall knew what was happening he had the breath being squeezed out of him and Carlos was pressing his face into his neck. He blinked slightly then laughed and wrapped his arms around Carlos just as tightly.

They were inseparable after that. All through high school and into college when they got an apartment together. The only thing that could have made it more perfect was finding James and Logan.

 

They’d met several James’ and Logan’s over the years, but none of them were ever the right ones. Carlos always took it the hardest when they finally caught a glimpse at whatever Logan or James’ palm and saw another name on it. It always broke Kendall’s heart but it hurt more to see the crushed look on Carlos’ face. The only thing he could do was hold him and whisper reassurances that they’d find _their_ James and Logan someday. 

He knew it wasn’t enough but Carlos always seemed a little better afterward. 

 

“Where do you think they are?”

Kendall didn’t have to ask who ‘they’ were. He knew who Carlos was talking about. He asked the same question pretty much every night as they lay in bed, curled around each other. “I don’t know. But wherever they are, they’re probably trying to sleep like me,” he said lightly.

Carlos huffed out a laugh and gently shoved at Kendall, not enough to push Kendall away but enough to make Kendall tighten his hold on Carlos and pull him closer. He smiled lightly when Carlos rubbed his face against his shoulder. 

Carlos was quiet for a long moment and Kendall thought he had finally gone to sleep but then he spoke up again, voice quiet, barely above a whisper. “Do you think they’re thinking about us?”

Kendall swallowed softly, carding a hand through Carlos’ short hair then smoothing it down the length of his back. “Of course,” he said softly. “I thought about you since I was a boy. I know they’re thinking about us, just like we are.”

“I hope we find them soon.”

“Me too.”

 

Carlos burst into the kitchen as Kendall stood at the counter, eating a quick bowl of cereal before he had to leave for work. He glanced over at the excited boy and arched an eyebrow. 

“Let’s go to LA!”

Kendall’s eyes widened at the random exclamation and choked lightly. He quickly set his bowl down and thumped himself on the chest as he coughed to clear his throat. “What? Why?”

Carlos paused for a quick moment, looking concerned. But when he saw that Kendall was fine, his grin came back and he bounced slightly on the balls of his feet. “Why not?”

Kendall blinked then he threw his head back and laughed. “Alright then. Let’s go to LA.”

 

His name was called out and Kendall quickly got up, placing his hand on Carlos’ shoulder briefly as he walked past him. He reached the counter and reached for the offered coffee cup, turning his head to look at Carlos. As his fingers wrapped around the cardboard cup, he found his hand being trapped by another. His eyes snapped to the side and he started to frown, brows furrowing as the guy behind the counter tugged on his hand, shifting his grip to his wrist so he could see the palm of Kendall’s hand. 

Kendall felt slightly violated. Who just grabbed someone’s hand to look at their palm? 

“What are you-?” He was cut off by the sudden and bright smile the guy behind the counter gave him. He felt his breath catch in his throat and he swallowed thickly. “What?”

“Kendall,” was all he said, sounding breathless in excitement.

Kendall blinked in confusion then his eyes drifted down to the guy’s name tag and they widened in surprise. 

The name inscribed on the piece of plastic had Kendall’s heart skipping a beat. 

“James?”

 

Kendall sank back into his seat and grinned. Carlos still looked a little put out that Kendall wouldn’t let him get any coffee, bottom lip protruding slightly which only made Kendall’s grin grow wider. “What are you grinning about?”

Kendall laughed, feeling giddy as he gestured to James behind the counter. “You see that guy?”

Carlos looked over his shoulder briefly before he looked back at Kendall, brows furrowed slightly in confusion. “What about him?”

“His name is James.”

Carlos looked at him blankly and then it all clicked and his eyes widened, mouth parting slightly. “ _Our_ James?”

Kendall nodded, cheeks aching from smiling so much. He let out a chuckle as Carlos spun in his chair to watch James then turned back to Kendall. “But he’s so pretty!”

Kendall threw his head back and laughed because yes, he had noticed that. He placed his hand over Carlos’ and leaned forward, pressing his lips to his gently. It wasn’t exactly a kiss, he was smiling too much for that. “And he’s _ours_.”

 

James was an aspiring actor. He’d moved to LA after graduating high school and had been there ever since, looking for work and trying to make it big. It wasn’t long before he moved in with Kendall and Carlos. It was a struggle fitting one more person into their life after just being Kendall&Carlos for so long. Now they were Kendall&Carlos&James and it was harder than Kendall thought it would be to adjust to James. 

He was nothing like Kendall imagined. He was kind of self-centered and had too many clothes and his hair products littered the bathroom. He was also stubborn and a little insane and argued with Kendall at every turn. Kendall found himself on the verge of throttling James more often than not and if it weren’t for the names across James’ palm, he would’ve been sure they had the wrong James. 

Carlos, on the other hand, thought James was the coolest guy ever and kind of tripped over himself trying to please James. It grated on Kendall’s nerves and he had to push down the brief surge of jealousy that coursed through his veins whenever he saw the way Carlos looked up at James in the beginning. They’d been together for so long it was a bit of a struggle for Kendall to learn to share Carlos’ attention with James. 

 

Kendall walked into their apartment one day to find that James and Carlos had moved all the living room furniture against the wall. They were both in sweats and black wife-beaters and Kendall couldn’t suppress the smile that tugged on the corner of his mouth. It was kind of really adorable how much Carlos tried to emulate James. 

They didn’t notice him at first and he stood to the side and watched them for a moment. James patiently walked Carlos through an elaborate dance move, no trace of frustration or impatience when Carlos messed up. James just smiled encouragingly and patted Carlos on the shoulder when he continued to trip over his own feet. 

“Dude, watch,” James said, going through the moves one more time at a slower pace while Carlos watched with a look of utmost concentration on his face. 

Watching them, Kendall’s chest swelled with so much affection that before he knew it, he was marching across the living room. He stopped in front of James and reached up, hands burying in James’ hair and ignoring the squawk of protest from James, pulled him down into a kiss. James floundered for a bit before he grabbed at Kendall’s waist, returning the kiss after a few moments hesitation. 

When they pulled apart, they were both slightly breathless. “What was that for?”

Kendall smiled. “Just ‘cause.”

“What about me?” 

Kendall chuckled and turned toward Carlos, who was pouting slightly. He smirked and released James to step over to him, cupping his face and leaning down to brush their noses together gently before pressing his lips against Carlos’. Carlos’ immediately parted his lips for him and as his tongue dipped into Carlos’ mouth, James stepped closer, leaning forward to place an open mouth kiss against Kendall’s neck, hand resting low on Kendall’s back. 

Kendall moaned lightly, back arching as James bit gently and standing there surrounded by James and Carlos, he almost felt complete.

 

It wasn’t long before Carlos started itching to find Logan. They all were anxious for Logan to join them but Carlos was the most verbal about it. 

“I want Logan.”

“You say that like you know him. You don’t even know who he is. For all you know, he could be a complete douchebag.”

“No, he’s not!”

“How do you know?”

Kendall let out a small sigh as he listened to James and Carlos argue. He knew he should probably stop it, but it usually sizzled out before it got too serious so he decided to just wait it out.

“I just do! And even if he was, it wouldn’t matter. He’s ours. And he needs to be here.” James scoffed but before he could say anything else, Carlos continued. “Plus he’s probably really lonely without us.”

James was silent for a long moment, mouth twisting slightly like he just ate something sour. “Shut up, Carlos,” he finally said, and shoved at Carlos’ shoulder. 

There’s a brief flash of hurt across his face as he stumbled back before Kendall wrapped his arms around Carlos’ waist and pulled him close. He nuzzled his neck and kissed the soft, warm skin lightly. “Don’t let him get to you. He’s just as upset as you are that we haven’t found him yet.”

James rolled his eyes and turned back towards the stove, eyes intent on the pot of water heating to a boil. But Kendall could see it in the tense line of his shoulder, the way his jaw was set, the way he gripped the edge of the counter he leaned against. James wanted Logan just as much as Carlos did, just as much as Kendall. 

 

James had confessed once that he’d been with a few people in the past but it wasn’t the same like when he was with Kendall and Carlos. It made Kendall’s heart ache at the thought of being with someone that wasn’t Carlos or James. He and Carlos had been lucky to have each other during those hormonal teenaged years. He wouldn’t have wanted his first time to be with anyone else.

It made him want to find Logan all the more, make sure he was where he belonged. With them. 

 

Kendall looked up from his position on the couch, James sitting next to him as Carlos burst through the front door excitedly. “I made it!”

“Made what?”

Carlos’ face fell and he glanced at James in hurt. Kendall scowled lightly and reached over to punch James in the shoulder. “Into the police academy, asshole,” he hissed before he turned to Carlos with a wide smile. “Congratulations, Carlos! I told you you’d get in.”

Carlos beamed under Kendall’s praise. “I’m going to go call my mom and dad and tell them,” he said, bounding out of the room just as quickly as he came in. 

Kendall turned towards James and glared at him. James merely lifted his eyebrows at Kendall, staring him down before he rolled his eyes. When Carlos came back out into the living room, James pulled him into his lap, placing a small kiss to his cheek. “Congratulations,” he whispered, nuzzling the side of Carlos’ face gently.

At the flushed and pleased look on Carlos’ face, Kendall relaxed, stretching his arm across the back of the couch to lightly touch the back of James’ neck with his fingertips. 

“So, this calls for a celebration, right? I’ll order the pizza.”

 

“Our pizza guy’s name is Logan,” Carlos called out excited, laptop settled in his lap as he tracked their pizza order.

James rolled his eyes from the sofa chair across the living room. “Stop, Carlos.”

Carlos’ brows twitched and he looked over at James in confusion. “What?”

“You get excited over every guy we come across named Logan and when it’s not him, it crushes you. Just stop already.”

Carlos’ bottom lip protruded slightly and he sighed, shoulders dropping. “Okay…”

Kendall’s heart went out to Carlos but he silently agreed with James. It was tiresome having to go through all that heartache and disappointment over and over again. He reached over and ran his fingers through Carlos’ hair, dragging his nails across his scalp gently, just the way he knew Carlos liked it. It had the effect he was hoping for and Carlos shuddered lightly and leaned into his touch, eyes drooping a little. 

 

There was a knock at the door and Kendall immediately got up to answer it. He heard the other two boys get up and follow him and smiled slightly. He couldn’t blame them, his heart had picked up tempo and his mouth felt suddenly dry as he reached the door. This could be it. The Logan behind the door could be _their_ Logan and then they’d finally be complete. 

He took a deep breath, trying not to get his hopes up too much and reached for the doorknob. The guy at the door was cute, a little taller than Carlos with gorgeous brown eyes and spiky hair that looked really soft. Then he _smiled_ , all crooked with perfect teeth and a nice set of dimples and Kendall swallowed thickly. He wanted him, _needed_ this to be their Logan and he let himself hope. 

“Hey! Three large pepperonis, right?” 

Kendall began to nod, ready to grab the pizzas as he thought of how to find out if this was the right Logan. 

“Are you our Logan?” 

Kendall cringed slightly at Carlos’ outburst and then there was a loud smack. (“Ow! What was that for, James?” “Don’t be stupid.”) 

Logan’s brows rose high on his forehead and he looked at them curiously. “What? What do you mean _your_ Logan?”

Kendall chuckled awkwardly and held his hand up, palm out. He’d never felt embarrassed to show his palm to anyone before and his heart pounded loudly in his chest as Logan took in the three names.

“Oh.”

Kendall cleared his throat and quickly dropped his hand. Well, that answered that. “Yeah. Sorry, about that, but he’s the only one missing, ya know?”

Logan nodded his head. “Yeah…I get it. It’s no problem.” He looked away and cleared his throat. “Well, I hope you find him soon,” he said before shoving the boxes of pizza into Kendall’s surprised arms and turned abruptly. 

 

Kendall gave Carlos a gently squeeze, leaning down to press a comforting kiss to his temple as James turned on them. “I told you to stop, Carlos,” James said, aggravated and angry. 

Carlos’ shoulders slumped in Kendall’s hold and he pulled him closer. “Leave him alone, James.”

“You’re always being stupid like this.”

“Just stop,” Kendall said, tone edged with a warning. James flashed an angry look at him before he turned away, jaw set hard with tension. “Let’s just eat, okay?”

 

James was grabbing plates while Kendall grabbed paper towels when there was a timid knock on the door. They both looked at each other before heading back out into the dining room area. Carlos was already leaning up to look into the peephole. “Who is it?” But Carlos ignored Kendall and opened the door to reveal Logan standing there, chest heaving. 

“What-?” 

“I’m sorry. I just panicked and-” He cut himself off and took a deep breath. “I’m him. I’m your Logan,” he said then held out his hand, palm out, bottom lip caught between his teeth, looking nervous and shy and perfect all at the same time. 

Kendall’s heart seemed to skip a beat and he heard Carlos’ breath catch and he heard the sound of plates hastily being set down on the table before James was standing behind Kendall. They all stared at the three names written neatly across Logan’s palm. 

“But why-”

“I panicked,” he said again, cutting Kendall and at their confused silence, continued. “I was starting to lose hope that I’d ever find _one_ of you and then suddenly here you all are. It didn’t feel real and I- I got scared…”

There was a long silence, none of them, even Kendall knowing what to say and then Logan was talking again, licking his lips. “Look, I can’t stay. I just wanted you guys to know,” he said, taking a step back. 

Kendall lurched forward and caught Logan by the arm, finally finding his voice. “When do you get off?”

“In a few hours.”

“You’re going to come back, right?” 

Logan’s attention shifted to Carlos and he nodded, lips pulling back in that crooked smile that Kendall had been mesmerized with before. “Yeah. Of course.” 

He turned to leave again but Carlos stopped him, shouting out a loud, “Wait!”

Logan jumped slightly, eyes widening at Carlos’ outburst. “What?”

“We need a kiss first!”

Kendall grinned and glanced back at James who caught his eye with a small smirk of his own. Sometimes, Carlos was a genius. 

Logan seemed taken aback and Kendall noticed the way his cheeks flushed with color in interest. “Wh-what?”

“You can’t leave without a kiss!”

“I can’t, I’m already running late on my deliveries.”

“A few more minutes won’t hurt,” Carlos said and reached for Logan’s hand, tugging him into the apartment. Despite his protests, Logan came willingly and Kendall closed the door behind him. 

 

Carlos was first. He pulled Logan in close and reached up to place his hand on the back of Logan’s neck and pulled him down, tilting his face up to catch Logan’s lips with his own. Logan didn’t seem to know what to do with his hands at first but they finally settled, one on Carlos’ shoulder and the other cupping Carlos’ cheek. 

Kendall watched and licked his lips, knowing that Carlos was giving Logan one of those soft and slow kisses that always had Kendall leaning forward for more when Carlos finally pulled away. He was proven right when Carlos pulled away a short moment later and Logan ducked down further to follow his lips, eyes heavily lidded.

 

James was next, shoving Carlos out of the way impatiently before he and Logan could start kissing again. Logan looked up at him in surprise and arched an eyebrow, corner of his mouth quirked in a small smirk. “Eager much?” 

James chuckled lowly. “You bet I am. I’ve been waiting a long time for this,” he said as he cupped Logan’s jaw with one hand, the other grabbed him by the hip to pull him flush against his body. He tilted Logan’s face up as he leaned down, pressing their mouths firmly together. Logan’s hand flailed once more until they settled on James’ shoulders, fingers digging into the fabric of his shirt. 

Kendall watched as Logan’s eyelids fluttered slightly as James bit at his bottom lip, licking into his mouth hungrily. James’ arm wrapped around Logan’s waist and Logan let out a small moan. When they parted, they were both breathless and James ran his thumb across Logan’s bottom lip, smirking slightly at the dazed expression on Logan’s face.. Kendall didn’t blame him. It was like James had spent his entire life perfecting the art of kissing and he was now an expert at it. 

 

Then it was Kendall’s turn and he suddenly felt nervous, heart pounding loudly in his chest. He stepped up to Logan and hand trembling slightly as he reached up to place his hand on Logan’s shoulder, thumb brushing against his neck. He smiled down at Logan and licked his lips, smiling slightly when Logan mimicked his action, eyes flickering back and forth between Kendall’s eyes and mouth. 

“You good?” His voice cracked on the words and he cleared his throat softly. 

Logan smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I’m good,” he whispered and Kendall nodded back, finally leaning down as Logan turned his face up. Logan’s lips were soft and when Kendall swiped his tongue along his bottom lip, he tasted Carlos and when he licked his way in, he could taste James. It was like he was kissing all three at once and he let out a tiny moan, stepping closer until their bodies were pressed tight together. 

When they pulled apart, Logan’s face was flushed, his lips red and slick. “Stay,” Kendall said, voice quiet and pleading.

Logan’s eyes widened and then he sighed, eyes full of regret. “I can’t. I have to get back to work, but I’ll be back later. I promise.”

 

When he came back a few hours later, they found out that he had just moved to L.A with his friend, Camille. She had wanted to become an actress and he hadn’t been able to say no when she asked him to go with her. He was smart and wanted to be a doctor and had a penchant for lecturing them when he felt they were planning on doing something stupid. 

Logan was just that little bit of sane that kept them in check while still being crazy enough to be talked into whatever inane shenanigans they managed to get into. He _fit_ , the last piece to their puzzle and everything clicked in a way that Kendall hadn’t dreamed possible. 

They still argued and annoyed each other and sometimes James and Logan didn’t speak for days because they were both too stubborn to admit when they were wrong. But they always came back together in the end, maybe not with a verbal apology but it’d be there in the pot of coffee Logan put on first thing in the morning for everyone before he left for school, or in the way James would pull Carlos into the bathroom to fix his hair for him before he went off to work. It’d be in the last pop-tart Kendall saved for Carlos or in the way Logan patiently read through lines with James when all he wanted to do was studying for his upcoming test. 

But no matter what, they were all Kendall’s and Kendall was theirs and that was all that mattered.


End file.
